As discussed in more detail below, the present invention generally relates to improving the aesthetic appeal of personal or commercial items. With items such as clothing or accessories, it is common to keep such personal items for an extended period of time. Over time through normal wear and tear, the item eventually can develop unsightly or embarrassing tears, holes, or stains. Additionally, even when well taken care of, if fashion or personal interests change, the item may no longer reflect the user's individual personality or likes.
Ordinarily, when an item of clothing becomes incompatible with a person's interest or fashion, has developed a tear or stain, or otherwise is no longer desirable, the item would be discarded or stored away. If so desired, mending the item often required skilled attention such as by a person with sewing experience, or required expensive and difficult stain removal treatment to make the item usable again. Short of requiring physical mending, it is also common over time to accumulate several items which have logos or emblems printed or affixed on them, such as a logo for an employer, school, or sports team. As time passes and personal preferences or employment change, the item may still function normally but the user chooses not to utilize the item because of the outdated insignia. Accordingly, there is a need for an easy and low cost alternative to keep items in continued use and reduce the need to replace a damaged, worn, or outdated item.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention as defined in the claims is to be bound.